Separate paths
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: Branchkit and Oakkit were born brothers, but were destined for two different paths. Branchkit's ambition grows more and more everyday and cats begin to worry that another Tigerstar is forming. And with another threat right under their noses, will the Clans stay at peace, or will another war break out. (Horrible at summaries. This takes place AFTER The Last Hope)
1. Prologue

**Blah. To anyone that was reading my other warriors story and those who were reading ym Jori fic, I'm not really sure if I'll be continueing them. I can't really think of anything new for them. They'll be on haitus for now. I'm really sorry :/ Other than that, I hope those reading this will be please and I really hope this story sounds interesting.**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Warriors. I only own Branchkit and Oakkit

* * *

**Prologue**

Not a sound was made. Nothing but the wind rustling the trees and bushes. A small little kit still lay beside the great warmth surrounding him. He soaks in it, not knowing what it is yet. He lets out a small mew and ever so slowly opens his eyes and they blur in protest. Blinking harshly to clear his vision and stretches his limbs and attempts to stand. He topples over and lands on a large ginger fluff.

"Be careful there little one" A sweet voice calls. He looks up to see a much larger cat, bright ginger with warm green eyes. He assumes this was her tail that he landed on. The little tom looks at the she-cat with confused bright green eyes. The she-cat smiles. "I'm your mother, Squirrelflight."

The kit nodded his little head. "What's my name mother?"

"Your name is Branchkit. Because of your dark brown tabby pelt. You look alot like your father." Squirrelflight mews softly.

"Who's my father?" Branchkit mews. "Where is he?" The little tom looks around the nest.

"Your father is the leader of the clan and is out doing leader duties." Squirrelflight meows and stands, stretching her legs. "Follow me little one."

Branchkit hops after his mother, trying to work his little limbs. Squirrelflight holds the briars of the nest at bay so he can get out the nursery. When he's outside, he looks around with wide and amazed eyes. "Wow.." He mews, awed by the large camp and cats around him.

"So my brother finally decided to open his eyes!" Another kit bounded up to Branchkit. He was skinnier and more lithe than Branchkit, along with a bright brownish-red pelt and bright amber eyes. He also had a white tail tip and one white paw, just like Squirrelflight. "I'm Oakkit, your brother. I've been waiting for you to open your eyes for a week now." Oakkit mews, pawing at him. Branchkit walks slowly up to him and sniffs curiously at his brother. Soon, two more kits bound up with a third staggering behind them.

"Whoa! His eyes are really bright!" A grey tom with amber eyes mewled.

"He looks so much like Bramblestar!" A snowy colored tom mewed.

"This is Branchkit, he's my brother!" Oakkit said puffing his chest out proudly, then pads up to the two toms. "This grey tom is Dewkit and the white kit is Snowkit. They're sons of Brightheart." Oakkit explains.

"It's nice to meet you." Branchkit mewed. He looked over and saw the third kit a ways behind the others and pads up to her. She was a pale grey and had white paws, a white right war, a white muzzle and warm amber eyes. He sniffs at her curiously. "What's your name?" He asks.

The she-kit scuffles the ground shyly. "I'm Amberkit." She mews. I'm Dewkit and Snowkit's sister. They don't play with me much though"

"That's because you're so quiet! Try speaking more!" Snowkit complained while Dewkit and Oakkit mewed in agreement.

Branchkit gave his brother a small glare before turning back to Amberkit. "I'll play with you! Don't worry. I think you'll be a good friend!"

"Really?" Amberkit's ears perked up some and she smiled brightly. Branchkit nodded happily and looked over towards his brother. The three kits had already wondered off on their own. Branchkit shrugged and turned back toward Amberkit. "I can show you around camp if you want." She mewed.

"I'd like that." Branchkit responded and followed Amberkit to another nest, bigger than the one he was in, not by much though.

"This is the den where kits go when they are made apprenctices at six moons old. I think your father is planning on making Lillykit and Seedkit apprentices today." Amberkit explained to him and she led him to a bigger nest than the apprentices den. "This is the Warriors den. It's where the apprentice go when they have completed their training and they stay their until they are elders, then they move to the elders den right over there." Branchkit looked where she was pointing her tail to. A nest the same size as the warriors den sits beside a large rock formation. Beside that was the fresh-kill pile, which Amberkit soon explained.

"What's that large rock there?" The little tom asked.

"That's the leader's den. Your father sleeps there on his own." Amberkit answered.

Just as she finished her sentence, ThunderClan's leader bounded up ontop of highrock with another white she-cat at his side. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under highrock for a clan meeting." Soon, Branchkit saw that cats where gathering under the rock. Amberkit led him to where their mothers where. Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around Oakkit and Branchkit protectively.

"You seem to like Amberkit alot." Oakkit mewed.

"She's a nice cat" Branchkit replied. Oakkit was about to respond but their mother quieten them down.

"I called this meeting today to inform the clan that there has been no enemy scents anywhere inside ThunderClan's border." The massive tabby meowed and happy mew filled the camp. The leader flick his tail to silence them. "Also. We have a few ceremonies to complete. First, Lilykit, Seedkit, step forward." The two sisters paded forward slowly.

"Lilykit, Seedkit, you two have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Lilypaw, Your mentor will be Whitewing, and Seedpaw, your mentor shall be Cloudtail. I hope your mentors pass down all they have learned to you."

Branchkit watched as the two sisters touched noses with their new mentors.

"Now. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Step forward." And the two siblings did as they were told. "Foxleap, Rosepetal, do you two mentors deem these apprentices ready to be warriors?"

"Cherrypaw is ready" Foxleap meowed

"As is Molepaw" Rosepetal mewed.

"Then I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Bramblestar turned to the two apprentices. "Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Cherrypaw responded.

"And do you Molepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The leader meowed.

"I do" Molepaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, from this moment on, you two will be known as Cherryfur and Molepelt. StarClan honors your Strength and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished.

"Cherryfur! Molepelt! Cherryfur! Molepelt!" The clan chanted the new warriors names.

Branchkit stared at the new apprentice sisters. He couldn't help but want that title. Apprentice. He couldn't wait to be an apprentice with his brother. And with Amberkit. "I can't wait to be an apprentice either." Amberkit mewed sharing his desire.

"Me either." Branchkit repsonded.

Amberkit rubbed her head against his check. "We'll get there eventually." Branchkit let out a small pur.

"You kits have a long way to go. But I admire your enthusiasm." A deep voice said behind them. Branchkit spun around saw his father, even bigger in person. He was huge and well built. Broad shoulders and many scars cross his pelt from previous battles. How could he ever live up to be like his father?

His thoughts were broken by the sound of his mothers voice. She padded up to Bramblestar and sat close by his side, their tail intertwined. Branchkit felt a pang of jealousy. Though young and couldn't quite understand the concept of love, he knew he wanted someone to be close to like that. But he wasn't sure who.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warriors. Only Branchkit and Oakkit.

**Chapter one.**

Amberkit awoke to light shining in the nursery. She got to her paws and looked around to see she was the only kit still in the nursery besides Branchkit, who was patiently waiting for her to wake. "Hey there sleepy head. Did you sleep good?" The dark brown tom mewed.

Amberkit yawned. "I did. What about you?" Branchkit nodded.

"You wanna go exploring the camp today?" Amberkit asked.

"I would." Branchkit mewed. "But isn't today the day you get apprenticed?"

Amberkit forgot about that. She had gotten so used to being around Branchkit these past few moons, she completely forgot. "Oh yea.. I forgot.. And you're a moon younger than me so we'll be separated for a little while." She mewed sadly.

"Don't worry! It'll be a quick moon and I'll be by your side as an apprentice before we know it!" Branchkit said, cheering her up. They soon heard Bramblestar yowl the familiar words for a clan meeting. The two walked over together and sat with their mothers.

"We have a few things to take care of today. First thing, I request that Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit step forward." The two brothers did, with Amberkit shyly behind them. "Until these three have earned their warrior names, they shall be known as Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw. Thornclaw, my deputy, I think you are ready for another apprentice, you shall mentor Dewpaw."

Dewpaw padded up to meet his new mentor, they touched noses and went to sit down.

"Foxleap, you are ready for your next apprentice. I wish for you to mentor Snowpaw." Brambleclaw meowed, and the two touched noses. "I believe you are ready for your first apprentice Icecloud. Please mentor Amberpaw." Amberpaw padded up to her new mentor and touched noses as her brother did before her with their mentors.

"I have another thing to saw before we congratulate these three. I have spoken with Thornclaw and the other older warriors and even the elders. We all agreed that even thought it's a moon early, my sons are ready to be apprenticed. They show amazing skills that need development and they have potential." He paused and saw that the clan also agreed and then continued. "So, if Branchkit and Oakkit could step forward." He watched as his two sons took a few steps towards him.

"Until these two have earned their warrior names, they shall be known as Branchpaw and Oakpaw. Brackenfur, you are deserving of another apprentice. I'd like you to mentor Oakpaw." Oakpaw went to touch noses with his new mentor. "And finally, Dovewing, you are ready for your first apprentice. I wish for you to mentor Branchpaw."

Branchpaw padded up to Dovewing and touched noses with his new mentor as the others did with theirs.

"Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Oakpaw, Branchpaw!" The clan chanted.

Bramblestar leapt down from highrock, which ment the meeting was over.

"Can you belive it Amberpaw? We'll be apprentices together!" Branchpaw mewed and Amberpaw purred in excitement as their new mentors padded up.

"Come on you two, we're gonna show you the borders for today. Then tomorrow we'll practice hunting crouches, and maybe put them into action after." Dovewing mewed.

ThunderClan territory was much bigger then the apprentices expected. When they got back to camp the sun was starting to go down. Amberpaw and Branchpaw both entered the apprentices den for the first time together. They made their nests beside each other and they settled down for a nice long sleep.


End file.
